Gotham's Wizard
by crazyfan1
Summary: Harry cannot take another day in the Wizarding World, so he leaves, heading to Gotham, along with Teddy. He had hoped for a new start free of fighting, but, as a war breaks out in his new city, he learns as a savior he can never be free. SLASH!
1. Prologue

Harry didn't even look at Hermione as he wheeled his chair towards the entrance to the plane. She had been the only one to try and talk him into staying after he had blown everyone else off. He was sick of everyone making his decisions for him, first he had to kill Voldemort and now he had to marry Ginny? Uh, no. Never. He had lsot the ability to walk from the war, and was planning on staying far away from places without elevators and other things to help him.

"Harry! listen to me please!" begged Hermione. Harry just ignored her and rolled himself onto the ramp, leaving behind the expectations of the wizarding world forever. Teddy Lupin, his godson, looked up from his seat on Harry's lap.

"Ready cub?" Harry asked Teddy, who just went back to babbling to his toes. Harry smiled and with the help of a stewardess got into a seat, his chair in the luggage rack and Teddy beside him. Harry was making his own way into the world. He would be free.

* * *

**a/n PLEASE READ!: **Well, thats short... oh well.

This is an idea that has been in my mind for a while. As SUperman and most of DC's Superheros will be included in this fic, I would like for you to help me pick out who Harry should be paired with.

WARNING! This will be slash, and may or may not have mpreg, but I would like you to decided if it will (I may still use it for the hell of it I like Mpreg).

Batman

Superman

Joker

The Flash (After I read more about him, I can never find his comics anywhere and I dislike the Justice League show)

Robin/Nightwing

Also, I will be random concerning updates, and I am hanging on a thin wire with my grades. I may be off until the end of the school year, so lets hope that doesn't happen. Pray for an *0% or higher for me! And, why is this not in the crossovers? Well, I want to see how many read my story while is in the normal section, I will move it later to the crossover section, but I would like to get some alerts first, or some comments.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I own Harry Potter, he would be a Slytherin and be gay. If I owned DC comics, Superman and Batman would be together... I also would be fucking rich

**Warning:** Slash, AU, bashing of Weasley's and Lois Lane, MAYBE mpreg (Vote later)

_"Parseltounge"_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Harry loved his home in Gotham. As a business partner in Gringotts, the Muggle version he had suggest a few years back, he had a very large house in Gotham, equipped with all he needed for getting around in his wheelchair. Teddy had his own room, filled with everything a child would ever want, and Harry had a huge room for himself, however it was very plain, except for the huge floor to ceiling bookcases that dominated one wall. The house had a large living room, in which a huge TV that ran off magic sat, and all types of kids movies where with the DVD player that rested beside it. There was a large kitchen where Winky and Kreacher worked and their own quarters. A pool was in the backyard, which Harry could use, thanks to magic.

"Master Harry." said Winky, coming into Harry's room when he was getting up. "Master Teddy wants his daddy." Harry gave a goofy grin. He always had wanted kids and now he had Teddy.

"Thank you Winky." he said to the elf, and then lifted himself into his wheelchair. The elves had learned that Harry did not want help with his chair quite quickly, so Winky stayed near but didn't hover. "Did he have a nightmare?"

"No Master Harry, he just wants you." WInky said, popping away as Harry reached Teddy's room. He opened it up to reveal a huge room filled with toys and the walls painted the colors of the rainbow. Teddy was in his crib, holding the bars and standing.

"Daddie!" said the one year old, smiling, his hair turning into Harry's hair style. "Daddie!" He reached out his arms, and he fell down in his crib, but Teddy just giggled, holding his arm out still.

"Hey cub." Harry said, laughing. He lid down the side of the crib and pulled the child into his lap. "Can you believe its been a year since we came here? And even then, the Weaslette has been trying to get me to marry her all the time." He ticked Teddy's stomach and said, "She doesn't realize I don't like girls." Harry rolled himself towards the elevator down the hall, making faces at Teddy as he did so.

"Master Harry!" said Kreacher, smiling at the man when he came into the kitchen. Harry replied with a 'good morning' as Kreacher and Winky began to set out the food, large plates of it. Harry wasn't use to eating alot, but Teddy had been teething and now could eat solid foods, and he ate alot as he was half-werewolf. "You have an invitation to a fund raiser Master Harry." said Kreacher, handing Harry a opened letter. Harry had given permission for the elves to open his mail because he knew they were more powerful then wizards and could fight off curses and the such.

"Hmm, Bruce Wayne? Why is he..." muttered Harry, reading he invitation closer. "Ahh. A fund raiser for Harvey Dent, sponsored by Bruce Wayne." harry chuckled at it and put it to the side. He often got such invites, thought he had never gone to one. As a rich owner of a bank, he was part of the elite society of Gotham, and front page news, however no one had ever seen him, yet. "Winky, can you acquire a suit for me?" The bond between Harry and the house-elves was a family bond and not the normal bond, so they were not freed whenever they got clothes from him.

"Yes Master Harry, but why are you going?" asked Winky, slightly confused as he had turned down so many invites before.

"I like Dent's politics and I want a none crooked guy to be in the top position." Harry answered. Winky nodded, but Kreacher, use to Harry, laughed.

"Add in the fact Master Harry likes to shock people and showing up in his chair would do that, and the fact Mr. Wayne is handsome and you have a better answer." Kreacher said, and the two elves laughed at Harry's blush.

After breakfast, Harry took Teddy to the living room and they watched Disney movies for a few hours, Teddy often talking to his toes or giggling, changing his hair every five seconds. Winky soon popped in with lunch and Harry's suit. Harry relaid his thanks and continued to watch the movies. He briefly wondered why the fuck Wayne had in fact sent the invite on the day of the party but half guessed that the billionaire hadn't thought he would accept it.

"Meteroplois is sending a reporter from the Daily Planet." remarked Winky as she helped Harry into his suit. "Master Harry will be front page news." Harry just laughed and said,

"When am I not?" before he went out and got into the limo. Kreacher had put on an illusion of an old butler for the night. Teddy had bee kissed and hugged goodbye and was now fast asleep.

"Have fun Master Harry!" said Winky, waving goodbye. Harry snorted at the thought, but decided to 'try' at least... or maybe he wouldn't.

Harry was slightly nervous about the party, as this was his first appearance in Gotham for a year... at least at an elite party, he and Teddy often went to parks. No one had known what he looked like. '_Well, thats changed.`_`thought Harry as Kreacher opened his door and helped him out in his chair. "Thanks Kreahcer."said Harry. The house-elf nodded, smiling at him in his human form.

"Your welcome Master Harry." Kreacher said. A man by the door started. Harry looked over at him, mentally appraising him. He wore glasses and was... bulky under a suit jacket. He was cute in a geeky kind of way.

"Call me if Teddy starts calling for me after nine, alright?" ordered Harry as he began to wheel himself to the front door. Kreacher nodded and got back into the car. The man who had been by the doors stepped over.

"Mr. Potter?" he asked, holding his hand out. Harry shook it warmly. He liked this guy. "Clark Kent. I'm a reported for Daily Planet. I would like to speak with you for a bit before the harpy's descend on you, if you don't mind." Harry laughed and said,

"Ask away Mr. Kent."

* * *

Bruce was not having fun, even when he had shocked the entire place when he showed up with three models. He had been on edge all day, and that generally meant he was going to be playing Batman earlier then normal, and he didn't fully want to go out tonight anyway.

"Oi, Bruce!" said a voice. Bruce turned to see his friend Clark Kent, also known as Superman, coming towards him along with a young man in a wheelchair. "Harry, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, Harry Potter." Bruce was taken aback by the fact a kid was a business partner in a huge bank that had exploded in popularity because of their security.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." said Harry, his voice enchanting Bruce within a second. This kid was gorgeous, with messy black hair, deep green eyes and a feminine body.

"Call me Bruce Mr. Potter."

"Only if you call me Harry." after a bit of talk, Harry left to speak with some of the other guests. Bruce watched as he left, his eyes on him. Clark stared after as well, both thinking.

Harry decided that he hated these fancy parties. Almost everyone had asked how he ended up in a wheelchair, or why he was so young. He felt as if he was back in his first year at Hogwarts. He sipped his drink as he listened to a woman talk about her daughter.

"She just graduated from Harvard. She is a genius, and hopes to become a doctor." she prattled on. Harry could tell she was offering her as a potenial bride.

"My own son," Harry said, interrupting the woman, "Has begun teething, finally. Keeps on chewing on the furniture though." he chuckled. Bruce, who had been walking by, laughed. Harry grinned. Bruce and Clark were almost the only two that he actually liked. There was an older woman he liked, Madeline Gerald.

"Oh, my little Stevie did that!" said Madeline, smiling at Harry. She was the only one not trying to convince him that her daughter was perfect for him. "But... your not wearing a wedding band?"

"Teddy is my godson. His parents were police officers who walked into an ambush." Harry said, sighing. "I've been taking care of him for about a year now."

"That's great your willing to take care of him." said Madeline smiling. Harry grinned at her as well."

"It must be hard for you to take care of a child so young." said the woman from before. "Especially if your alone."

"I've been an orphan for years, my godfather was put in jail for a crime he didn't commit." Harry took another sip. "I was honored to take care of Teddy. I don't need any help." he wheeled himself away from the the women and went to Clark.

"Annoyed by the harpies?" joked Clark. Harry groaned and nodded. Clack laughed and the two began to chat for a while.

A sudden gunshot made Harry wipe around. In the door way was the man that was all over the news, the Joker. The man was licking his lips and waving a gun around.

"Where's Harvey Dent?" asked the man. Harry looked around, but saw only a closet that was locked near Harvey Dent's fiance. _'Good.'_ he thought, he didn't want a non-corrupt politician being hurt.

"Stop." said Rachel Dawes, walking up. The Joker giggled.

"Well hello there." he jumped over to her, making Harry roll his eyes. The guy was acting like a little kid, and that was just really creepy. "Wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked, holding a knife to the woman's throat

"Cut yourself shaving?" muttered Harry, unable to stop himself. The Joker heard, and he laughed, turned right around and jumped over to Harry.

"What a sense of humor!" he sing-songed. He bent down and gave Harry a creepy smile. "Your a pretty gimp."

"Better then an ugly clown." said Harry not even flinching. He slipped his wand out and held it in his hand, out of sight.

"I like you!" The Joker laughed. "You have fight in you, I like that."

"Then your gonna love me." growled a voice. The Batman slammed the Joker away from Harry, hitting him hard. The other goons joined in, giving The Joker a chance to grab Rachel and hold her near the open window. "let her go!" snarled the Batman.

"Terrible choice of words." the Joker said, letting Rachel go, causing her to tumbled out of the window. The Batman went after her and the Joker grabbed Harry. "Come along pretty gimp." Harry didn't even flinch, he cast a stinging hex and forced the man to let go, just as Clark came up and punched the man. Joker fell down and glared at the two, but he had to go as sirens began to sound.

"I'll see you real soon pretty gimp."


	3. NOTE!

**_PAIRING DECIDED!_**

All though some people may be unhappy with the news, I am making this story a threesome. it will be Clark/Harry/Bruce.

Now, I am going to combine the chapters I have up already. I want this story to be good, and as I've said before, I may not update for a long stretch of time. I am waiting on my test results.

okay, now, another poll is up. Should this story have mpreg and if it does, what should the group have? Boy, Girl, Twin Boys, Twin girls, Boy and Girl, Triplets or Quadruplets?

If it is triplets, they will all be girls for amusements sakes. If its quadruplets, then there will be two boys, two girls.

Now, I've been sent messages asking if any wizards will come here. The answer is yes. Death Eaters and of course Ginny will come and cause havoc. I may or may not have Snape come, but thats after I work out the whole AU universe I've created here.

I'm sorry for this authors note and hope I don't have anymore.


	4. another an

"Your know, you suck at writing. WHy the fuck are you writing? And slash? COME ON! That will never happen, Harry is straight! He loves Ginny! Get your facts right"-anonymous

Okay, why did you send me a PM? too afraid jack-ass? And, oh, nice. Did you hate my story that much? Why on earth did you waste my time, and yours with this shit? Don't fucking be a dick you fucker. And, 'facts straight?' umm, I've read the stories 5 times, I know what happens, so fuck off.

Anyway, sorry for my rant. but, ahem, the polls are in!

Yes-8

No-3

In a Sequel- 1

So, there will be mpreg! And, as for the kids

Two boys:4

Triplets:3

Quadruplets:3

Girl and boy:1

Girl: 0

Two girls:0

So, we are having cute little boys! but, ahem, here are my rules for writing:

1. I have to be interested in my own story. i may or may not update it often. My interest is fickle.

2. If I decided I don't want to continue, I will say so, and someone may adopt.

3. DO NOT FLAME ME ABOUT UPDATING! I will be a bitch and refuse to.

4. I do have school.

Okay, so, farewell for now


End file.
